


Illuminate You

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Shameless Smut, SlightAU, Smut, Spanking, Top!Yuuri, bottom!Victor, how do you tag, im sorry, the fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: Yuuri doesn't think he's good enough . [One-Shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the fic no body asked for and I wrote it anyway . ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ . . .
> 
> Mind you, Yuuri does a complete turn-around here and tops the gloriously magnificant Viktor's hindquarters like it was nobody's business but his own (boink boink, little piggy). Also, it's slightly AU. Let's just say instead of coming to be Yuuri's coach right away, he decided to "slide" his way over to homeboys hometown and "Get Some".
> 
> Help, I'm no longer funny. Okay! Have fun! More from me later!
> 
> Characters are a bit OOC.

  
**Pairing:** Viktor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri  
**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

  
**Summary:** There are some people in the world who just shine

* * *

There are some people in the world who just shine; those people with star quality, who seem to spend their lives illuminated by their own personal spotlight.  
Everyone knows one. That person who turns heads when they walk into a room, who is followed by the eyes of many no matter where they go, not just because of anything they do, but just because they _are_.

 

Yuuri knew he was not one of these people. He felt more like a shade of grey, blending into the background of the rush of everyday life, not a nobody, but still someone so easily overlooked. He'd been in the idol world for a long time, and he knew how to play the game, just as well as he knew that he didn't have that special something that made people like Yurio or JJ or Viktor.

 

Perhaps this was the reason that he... not quite revered Viktor – though he couldn't say that had never been true at one point – but he certainly respected him. Viktor had that kind of shine, the one that drew stares and captured hearts, and he'd certainly captured Yuuri's.

 

It’d been depressing to realize, because Yuuri was well aware that people like him didn’t go with people like Viktor, and so he didn’t have a chance. Even the knowledge that Viktor didn’t exclusively date women didn’t bring Yuuri much hope; people like him never went for second best, and Yuuri would put himself firmly into second best category. 

 

He had a quick mind, but he was useless at skating, and he was never the first person people looked at when they walked into a room. His heyday had been during his period as a junior in local competitions, but once he’d debuted in with people like JJ and Yurio, it’d quickly put things into perspective for him, and he was well aware of where he stood.

It’d got worse one evening when Phichit had come over to Yuuri’s apartment for dinner when they were training together, just to spend some quality best friend time together and hang out, and had dropped the bombshell on him in the middle of their meal.

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, I kind of have a thing for Viktor,” Phichit had said around a mouthful of rice, and Yuuri nearly spat his food out upon hearing it.

 

As far as Yuuri had known, Phichit was as straight as an arrow, never showing anything other than the most heterosexual tendencies outside of what he did for work.  
When Yuuri had realized some years ago that he didn’t like girls in the way his friends did, he’d had a massive meltdown, questioning his identity and everything, his life and who he was. It’d taken him months to accept it, and still he hadn’t come out to anyone. And Phichit had accepted this crush of his like the most natural thing in the world.

 

“Well… it _is_ Viktor,” he’d explained with a shrug when Yuuri had voiced his concerns, and even though it shouldn’t have been a good enough justification, Yuuri had found himself nodding in understanding.

 

And so he’d thought that that was that. Though Yuuri wouldn’t say that Phichit had star quality, not to the same level as Viktor anyway, he certainly shone in a way Yuuri didn’t think he ever would himself. Phichit had amazing charisma, a personality that swept people off their feet within mere moments of meeting them. He was the sort of person some like Viktor belonged with, not Yuuri. If he’d cared to fight for Viktor’s affections instead of rolling over and gracefully accepting it, he wouldn’t have stood a chance, but as it was, fighting didn’t even cross his mind. It’d be different if it was some simpering prima donna, but this was Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend. When they’d both still been a bit young and naïve, long before Yuuri had come out to himself, they’d promised each other that they’d never fight over the same girl. Viktor may not have been a girl, but the sentiment was still the same. Yuuri wasn’t going to try and steal the guy his best friend liked right out from under his nose; especially when Viktor would never want him anyway.

* * *

Yuuri had become quite proficient at ignoring his feelings for Viktor over the many months since he’d first noticed them. He could easily (but barely) look him in the eye when they talked, and didn’t usually blush or trip over his words unless Viktor was looking particularly gorgeous that day.

 

It helped that they rarely spent much time together, just the two of them, not usually seeing each other unless there was competition involved, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should be grateful for that or not.

 

That question, however, was about to be answered, thanks to one Christophe Giacometti who politely rejected Viktor’s offer of going out together after they decided to somehow vacation in Hasetsu and having something light to eat. 

 

“Sorry, I can’t. I’ve got a date.” He sounded the least bit regretful, but Viktor just waved it off with a half-smile.

 

“That’s okay. I guess it’s just you and me then, right Yuuri?” 

 

When that dreamy half-smile was turned on him, Yuuri couldn’t help but gulp.

* * *

They started off in a quaint little café, chatting mainly about the upcoming events, interspersed with brief conversations about their private lives, and Yuuri eventually relaxed. With the laidback atmosphere of the café and their topics of conversation, it was easy to think of this as an outing between two colleagues, and not an impromptu date with his crush. It helped that Viktor was talking to him in a way that made Yuuri feel more like they were equals and not like Viktor was someone of much higher status to be admired and revered. 

 

He was starting to feel silly for having felt nervous about being alone with Viktor in the first place when Viktor paused in midsentence, a surprised look crossing his face as his stomach grumbled loudly.

 

“I must be hungry,” he said, shooting Yuuri a slightly apologetic grin. “Say, do you want to go somewhere else and get a proper dinner?”

 

He wasn't sure how he could tell, but in the back of his mind Yuuri already knew this spelt trouble. Unusual for him, however, his heart won out and he immediately said, “Sure.”

 

The way Viktor smiled for him, all white teeth and scrunched up eyes in a way the cameras never caught, was enough to silence the nagging cautionary voices in his head, and he let Viktor lead without a second thought.

 

He started regretting it fifteen minutes later when Viktor was ushering him inside the doors of a Spanish-style bar with soft mood lighting and above the usual run-of-the-mill decor. Yuuri felt out of place enough as it was in establishments that felt like somewhere Viktor would frequent – fancy he could deal with, but fancy and chic was in a whole different boat – and so on top of that, the fact that it felt like a perfect spot for a date meant there was no chance he was going to be able to relax tonight.

 

“Can you recommend me anything?” Viktor asked once they'd been handed their menus.

 

Yuuri looked up and wished he hadn't. Viktor was half-smiling at him again, full, heart-shaped lips tugging up at the edges, and it was hard to act normal when he was looking so beautiful, skin tinged with a pale glow and eyes shining in the soft light. 

 

“Oh, uh…” Yuuri tripped over his own tongue, looking for words. “I can try, but I’ve never been here before…”

 

Viktor's eyes crinkled, and his half-smile grew into a full grin. He laughed, his slightly queer, nasal laugh that had never seemed to fit with his super star image but still made Yuuri's heart jump.

 

“I know. I can't imagine Yuuri would usually come to a place like this.” Viktor's eyes twinkled and Yuuri felt a blush burning on his cheeks. “But you’ve been preparing to go to Spain, so you must know all about Spanish food now, right?”

 

“I… well, you know…” Yuuri floundered. He wanted to smack himself for being so shy; if it’d been someone else like Phichit or Mari, he’d have been happy to show off the knowledge – already had shown it off, in fact – that he’d picked up from studying up on Spain, but with Viktor it was somehow different. “I guess I know a bit.”

 

Viktor laughed again, seeming to catch the hidden meaning behind his words. “That’s just like you, Yuuri. Never doing anything in halves.”

 

“You should try the salt cod,” Yuuri hastened to tell him, stumbling over his own words as he tried to distract from how much the compliment had flustered him.

 

For a moment, Viktor looked all too knowing for Yuuri’s tastes, but then the look disappeared, replaced by his usual expression.

 

“Okay, then I’ll get that. What are you having?”

 

The food was good and despite his earlier qualms, Yuuri actually managed to relax again, though only once he was halfway through his second glass of wine. They talked about his training trip a lot, and the conversation flowed freely. Yuuri even managed not to fall backwards out of his chair when Viktor touched his hand and lingered there for a little too long. He was just starting to let his guard down again when Viktor casually asked, “So was there anyone you were missing while you were gone?”

 

At first, Yuuri didn’t get the implications behind the question but when he started to respond with an answer about missing his friends, Viktor began to chuckle.

 

“That’s not what I was talking about, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri flushed, finally understanding what he’d meant. “Oh. No. Well, I haven’t been seeing anyone recently. You know how it is in our line of work.”

 

“It is difficult,” Viktor agreed, but he seemed happy. “It’s been a while for me too.”

 

Yuuri made a sympathetic noncommittal noise in response, hoping Viktor wouldn’t notice the way he’d perked up at that comment. It was silly, being pleased that Viktor wasn’t seeing anyone when Yuuri had no intention of making his affections known in the first place, but he couldn’t help it.

 

The question kept him tripped up for the rest of the night, and he spent it flustered and – in his opinion – being glaringly obvious. Though it was embarrassing, Viktor didn’t seem to mind, spending the time teasing him gently and chuckling at his newly developed stutter.

 

They lost track of time, and when the bar closed and they had to leave – Viktor paid for everything, adding to the date-like feeling – Yuuri was reluctant to split up. As much as being alone with Viktor was liable to cause him to make a fool out of himself, Yuuri valued the rare time alone with him more. That Viktor also seemed unenthusiastic about the idea of them going their separate ways was, he reminded himself, probably just wishful thinking.

 

“Uh, well…” Yuuri shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, not wanting to say goodbye but knowing he had to. “I guess…”

 

“How about you come over to my room?” Viktor interrupted him smoothly. “We could talk about the routines a bit more, and I think you owe it to me.”

 

Yuuri stared blankly for a moment and then had to fight down a giggle and a goofy smile when it finally registered that Viktor was actually willingly asking to spend more time together.

 

“Sure, sounds good,” he said, trying to come across as nonchalant as possible. “I have an idea or two I'd like to run by you if that's okay.”

 

Yuuri had never actually been to Viktor's hotel room before, so he wasn't sure what to expect. He nonchalantly thought that it would have been better if maybe he had stayed at Yu-Topia, even if it would have been a short stay. But, As it was, his room was fairly modest, and averagely neat; it was normal, almost boring, but Yuuri found that attractive in a strange way, liked that Viktor didn't feel the need to show his stardom through his possessions. 

 

“Sit wherever you like,” Viktor urged him, heading to the attached kitchen to grab Yuuri a drink.

 

At first, he sat a little stiffly, as most people do when they enter unfamiliar territory, but as the evening wore on, he eventually unwound. Soon, the two of them were sprawled out on the same couch, laughing about nothing with talk of routines long forgotten. 

 

Yuuri felt strangely comfortable even while his stomach was filled with fluttery nervousness. He wasn't sure how the two sensations could co-exist, but here he was - lounging lazily on the couch as though he'd been coming here his whole life, at the same time as his heart was doing flip flops whenever Viktor smiled.

 

It didn't help that whenever he leant forward, the loose v-neck of his t-shirt would dip, showing off his collar bones and an expanse of pale skin. Yuuri could barely tear his eyes from it. It certainly didn't inspire him to go home, but with the clock ticking past midnight, he knew he'd have to. He didn't want to overstay.

 

It was a fight to get the words out of his mouth, but once it started to get on for 1 am, Yuuri thought it best that he finally excuse himself.

 

“Well, I suppose I'd better be going,” he said, hoping his reluctance wasn't too evident. “Thanks again for dinner.”

 

Viktor didn’t reply, and for a moment Yuuri wondered if he’d been listening. But the way he was looking at him, bright eyes eyes dark and piercing, assured Yuuri that he was concentrating, and very keenly at that.

 

“… What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked tentatively, wondering if he’d somehow managed to make Viktor angry in the last 30 seconds.

 

“You don’t have to go,” Viktor said, voice soft but surprisingly firm. 

 

Yuuri was suddenly very aware of their proximity, and the light press of Viktor’s fingers against his thigh. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to trip over his own tongue. “I know, but I don’t want to outstay my welcome. You must be tired.”

 

Viktor looked at him from beneath his lashes, and his fingers moved – though almost unnoticeably – to press more firmly against Yuuri’s leg.

 

“What if I don’t want you to go?” he finally asked.

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath and didn’t let it out. 

 

“I don’t think you want to go either,” Viktor continued, and while his tone was still gentle and unthreatening, Yuuri felt a tremor go down his back. “You’d like to stay, right?”

 

His hand finally crept up Yuuri’s leg, fingers splaying out on top of it in a starfish pattern. Yuuri willed his heart to stop hammering so loudly, sure that Viktor would be able to hear it in the silence flooding the room.

 

“How… how do you know…?” He asked eventually, turning his head away so he wasn’t looking Viktor in the eye.

 

“How do I know you want to stay?” Viktor’s fingers slid further over Yuuri’s thigh until the tips were brushing his inseam. “Or how do I know you want me?”

 

Yuuri’s head snapped to the side fast enough to give him whiplash, and he found himself almost nose to nose with Viktor. His first instinct was to reel away, but when Viktor didn’t move, Yuuri stayed frozen, breathing shallowly.

 

“I’m, I…” 

 

Yuuri felt his face burning hotter with each fumbled word, and Viktor’s eyes softened. His lips parted, and then his hand was gliding up Yuuri’s back, between his shoulder blades. It came to rest in his hair, the heel pressed to the nape of his neck, and then Viktor was guiding their faces together, closer and closer until his lips were hovering so close to Yuuri’s they were almost touching.

 

“I want you too,” Viktor murmured before he closed the remaining distance between them, and Yuuri let his eyes slip shut, let Viktor kiss him.

 

It was gentle and unhurried, almost as though he was worried about scaring Yuuri off, stopping almost as quickly as it had begun. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, and he had to resist the urge to touch his fingers to his lips. Viktor was staring at him with lidded bedroom eyes and lightly flushed cheeks, already angling to lean in for another kiss, and Yuuri would never know what possessed him to duck out of the way, suddenly seized by all his insecurities and fears.

 

“Wait.” He meant to say it with conviction in his voice, but instead it came out shaky and a little scared. “Wait, wait, we can't. I mean, I can't.”

 

Viktor drew back to look at him, eyes hazy and mouth twisted in confusion.

 

“Why not?” Fortunately, he didn't sound offended, just a little perplexed.

 

“It's...” Yuuri wrung his hands and pressed his knees together, trying to make himself as small as possible. “It’s just, it's _you_. And it's me. It doesn't work. And then, Phichit...”

 

He trailed off there, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying anything more. That was information that wasn't his to divulge.

 

Viktor looked troubled, a wrinkle appearing between his eyes. “Why doesn't it work if it's you and me? If we weren't me and you, we wouldn't be us.”

 

Yuuri stared at him, uncomprehending, and Viktor smiled slightly, the right corner of his mouth twitching up.

 

“I like you.”

 

Yuuri felt his heart stand still. He stared at Viktor, mouth hanging ever so slightly open, and Viktor took advantage of it, swooping in to kiss him again. It didn't seem to bother him that Yuuri still wasn't responding, almost as though he was content with what Yuuri was ready to give.

 

“You look shocked,” Viktor told him when he drew back again, placing a finger under Yuuri's jaw and closing his mouth for him. “It’s not Phichit I’m interested in anyway.”

 

That snapped Yuuri back into action.

 

“What?” He sat up straight, staring with wide eyes. “How do you know about…”

 

“About Phichit?” Viktor chuckled, brushing the pads of his fingers along Yuuri’s cheek. “He doesn’t try to hide it from me. It’s all over Instagram. It’s just… Phichit’s just a cute colleague. You’re the one I want.”

 

It was hard for Yuuri to process. For as long as he could remember having these feelings for Viktor, he’d spent the entire time telling himself that there was no way they’d ever be returned. And now that he’d found out they _were_ , he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

 

“I’m nothing special,” he muttered, embarrassed by how self-deprecating he sounded, but meaning it all the same.

 

Viktor fixed him with one of his unreadable expressions, staring as though he was scrutinizing him. Yuuri wasn’t sure exactly what Viktor was looking for, but eventually his expression melted into a small smile.

 

“I think you’re special.” He cupped Yuuri’s face, removed his glasses and ran a thumb along his cheek bone, starting to lean in again. “That’s what counts, right?”

 

Yuuri was too tongue-tied to answer, but it didn’t matter when Viktor captured his lips for another kiss and, third time lucky, Yuuri finally responded.

 

The moment he opened his mouth against Viktor’s, Viktor took the chance to delve deeper, tongue flicking out to brush along Yuuri’s plump lower lip.  
In the moment Yuuri took to debate with himself over whether he should stop this or not, Viktor was already pressing him into the couch, body twisted to fit flush against Yuuri’s, and that was enough to erase any thoughts of holding back from his head entirely.

 

He inhaled sharply through his nose as Viktor nibbled gently at his lip and lowered his hands to Yuuri’s hips, fingers sneaking under his shirt to find skin. Yuuri was moving more by instinct when he lifted his hands to Viktor's biceps, gripping the muscles through his shirt and finally melting into the kiss. Though he still had doubts in the back of his head, they were pushed away by more pressing things, like Viktor's tongue sweeping against his own, and the hammering of his heart as it belatedly dawned on him that he was finally kissing the man that he'd been in love with for so much time.

 

The kiss quickly went from exploratory to passionate before turning downright suggestive, and Yuuri felt a stirring in his pants that Viktor only helped to fuel when his hands started to creep lower. Yuuri couldn't say he was really keeping his hands to himself either; he had them firmly on Viktor's waist, slipping under the hem of his shirt to press against the warm, pale skin beneath.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed his name, lips brushing Yuuri's as he spoke. “I want to feel you.”

 

He tugged at Yuuri's shirt to emphasize his point, but Yuuri could only manage a garbled, strangled noise in response. Viktor still seemed to understand and took it as a sign that he could go ahead, grabbing Yuuri's shirt and peeling it off his body. Yuuri felt very exposed, almost like he was fully naked rather than only half, as Viktor raked his gaze over his body, eyeing Yuuri's dark nipples and the way his stomach indented as he breathed in.

 

“Gorgeous,” he muttered under his breath, and Yuuri felt himself flush.

 

Viktor kissed down his body, pausing to flick his tongue against a nipple before continuing down, kissing along his stomach and nuzzling Yuuri’s belly button. Yuuri’s cock throbbed in his pants, and he couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his mouth.

 

Almost as though a switch had been pressed, Viktor dropped to his knees, working at Yuuri's jeans until the button popped, and unbuckled him. The hungry look in his eyes as he pulled Yuuri's semi-erect cock from his boxers only served to make Yuuri harder, and he swelled in Viktor's hand. He had no time to react, barely even a moment to be shocked before Viktor was brushing his lips over the head and started to lick. Yuuri gasped at the soft heat as Viktor bathed his cock with his tongue, covering it with a wet sheen before taking him between his lips and sucking on him. 

 

Yuuri swore, a long, guttural curse, all thoughts forgotten as buried his hands in Viktor's hair, and forced himself not to lose control and thrust further into Viktor's mouth. The way he was looking up at Yuuri didn't help either; dark, intense eyes burning into him as Viktor's lips slid up and down his cock. Seeing himself in that mouth was almost enough to make Yuuri come, and he throbbed against Viktor's tongue, grunting his name. 

 

He pulled on Viktor's hair, urging him to take more down his throat, and the way Viktor looked up at him, longing and desire mixed into the most submissive expression Yuuri had ever seen.  
A feeling of power rose in Yuuri's chest, and it finally hit him that _he_ had Viktor on his hands and knees, _he_ was the one whose cock Viktor was sucking. And Viktor wanted it; wanted, if the look on his face was any indication, Yuuri to dominate him. 

 

Going back on his previous decision to let Viktor regulate the pace, Yuuri gripped his hair harder and slowly began to feed his cock further into Viktor's mouth. Viktor seemed surprised for a second before he relaxed his throat and took all of what Yuuri was offering him, a glazed look coming into his eyes and a pink flush painting his cheek bones. It fascinated Yuuri as much as it aroused him; Viktor got off on submitting. Who'd have thought.

 

He sunk his cock into Viktor's mouth a few more times before pulling out and slapping the head against his cheek, then letting Viktor turn to give it a thorough licking from the tip down to the base.

 

Viktor seemed to enjoy being treated this way, already flushed in the face and panting raggedly without having been touched himself. Yuuri imagined that his hard, aching cock was tenting the front of his pants and that image was enough for him to want to see it for himself.

 

“Take your clothes off.”

 

Yuuri was still a bit nervous that he was ordering Viktor around, but he needn't have worried. Viktor visibly shivered at the commanding tone and immediately stood up to pull his shirt over his head. Yuuri watched with interest, eyeing Viktor's leanly muscled arms and licking his lips when his pectorals came into sight. His jeans were riding low on his hips, and Yuuri's eyes followed the line of sparse hairs beginning below his navel and leading down to what he really wanted.

 

Viktor turned around to take his jeans off, and Yuuri's dick pulsed in interest as he wiggled them and his boxers down his legs, exposing his firm, round ass. Yuuri had no idea what came over him, but he couldn't help reaching out and giving it a light smack. For a few terrifying seconds, Viktor stood still, but then the faintest sounded from his mouth. Before Yuuri knew what was happening, he had Viktor lying across his lap, ass up in the air and erection pressing hard against his leg.

 

“Spank me, Yuuri.” Viktor sure sounded demanding for someone asking to have their ass smacked.

 

“Have you been bad?” Yuuri asked, rubbing his hand against the small of Viktor's back in circular motions.

 

“I've been fucking you with my eyes all night.” His voice was so low and sultry it made Yuuri shiver. “I was thinking about your cock in my mouth when I was meant to be listening to you. Come on, Yuuri, spank me.”

 

Yuuri groaned at the mental image of Viktor getting hard over him at the bar, but he did as he'd been told and brought his hand down against his ass, smacking the smooth, soft skin. Viktor grunted and jerked, and Yuuri did it again, harder, smacking the same spot.

 

“Ah!” Viktor cried out this time, and Yuuri felt his cock twitch against his leg.

 

By the sixth or seventh stroke from Yuuri's hand, Viktor was grinding rhythmically into Yuuri's thigh and moaning like a whore each time his hand connected with skin.

 

“I want to fuck you,” Yuuri ground out between spanks. “I want you to spread your legs for me and let me give it to you hard.”

 

Viktor swore. “Fuck. Yes. Give it to me, Yuuri.”

 

He slid from Yuuri's lap, finally giving Yuuri a good look at his erect cock, and although Viktor was going to be the one getting fucked tonight, Yuuri almost couldn't wait until he got his chance to take it from Viktor.

 

In the meantime, Viktor's hand had drifted down to his erection and he was stroking it lazily, eyes hazy as he waited for instruction from Yuuri.  
Viktor playing with himself right in front of him was probably one of the hottest things Yuuri had ever seen, but as much as he wanted to watch, Yuuri had other plans for them.

 

“Don't touch yourself,” he said, the assertive voice coming easier this time. “Your cock isn't to be touched until I say.”

 

Viktor immediately removed his hand, and Yuuri was amazed by how obedient he was.

 

“Bedroom?” Viktor asked, sounding very level-headed for someone so ready to be fucked. 

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri's reply was breathless.

 

He followed Viktor into the bedroom, waiting as he bent over to go through his suitcase for condoms and lube. He was just too tempting with his ass thrust out like that, and before Yuuri could stop himself, he had Viktor's hips in his hands, holding him steady as he ran his cock head up and down the cleft between Viktor's ass cheeks. Viktor groaned softly, gripping the dresser for support as he started to grind himself back against Yuuri. 

 

For a moment, Yuuri thought he was going to come like that, with Viktor rubbing his tight, round ass into his aching cock, but Viktor had other ideas. He finally fished out his condoms and lube and looked over his shoulder at Yuuri with dark eyes and pouty lips.

 

“Are you going to give it to me now?” He asked, and even if Yuuri hadn't been planning to, the sultry bedroom eyes would have convinced him.

 

He used his grip on Viktor's waist to flip him onto the bed, face down, then followed and pushed his ass and legs apart.

 

“Lube,” Yuuri ordered, too distracted by the way Viktor looked with his ass cheeks spread and his hard cock hanging between his legs to form full sentences. 

 

Viktor dropped it on the covers for Yuuri to snatch up and coat his fingers with, and then moaned airily when the slick digits trailed teasingly up and down between his legs, fingering his puckered rim. Yuuri had Viktor thrusting back into his hand no time, trying to penetrate himself on his fingers. He teased a while longer, massaging with his index finger before he finally slid it inside, drawing a delighted moan from Viktor. 

 

Yuuri barely had to do any work; Viktor eagerly fucked himself on Yuuri's finger, asking breathlessly for another shortly after. Yuuri obliged, slipping a second one in, fingering Viktor until he was a moaning, shuddering mess on the sheets. It was only once he was comfortably pumping three fingers in and out of him that Yuuri finally withdrew and flipped Viktor onto his back, taking a moment to admire how he looked before grabbing the discarded condom packet. He tore it open and rolled it on, then squeezed some more lubricant into his hands, watching Viktor watch him slick it on his cock.

 

“Come on, Yuuri.” Viktor was already on his back, legs spread wide open and feet firmly planted on the bed so he could lift his ass for a better angle. 

 

Yuuri was on him in moments, pinning his wrists above his head and enjoying the feeling of Viktor's smooth thigh rubbing against his cock through the condom.

 

“Can't you wait?” Yuuri leant in, licking a trail up Viktor's neck. “Do you need me to fuck you right now?”

 

He scraped his teeth against Viktor's pulse point, nibbling the skin there, and then sucked hard, knowing he was leaving a mark. Viktor groaned, mind gone, unconsciously trying to grind up into Yuuri to find some friction.

 

“Please,” he breathed, “Please, I want it.”

 

Yuuri didn't bother to hold back a smirk; that was exactly what he'd been waiting to hear. He worked his cock inside Viktor, panting at the effort, amazed by how tight he was. Viktor's erection lay against his stomach, hard and untouched, and Yuuri knew he was probably dying for some stimulation. He imagined taking that stiff, throbbing cock in his hand and stroking until Viktor was ready to come, teasing his heavy balls as he jerked him off through it. Yuuri, however, forced himself to ignore his automatic urge to please his lover, and instead focused on the squeeze of Viktor's ass as it gripped his dick, rubbing the sensitive head and shaft with every movement. 

 

Viktor's face was flushed and his breathing heavy, eyes lidded, and he didn't fight Yuuri's grip on his wrists, still pinned above his head. Yuuri felt an incredible rush of power at the realization that Viktor was _his_ , that he wanted him and no one else, and he snapped his hips forward, drawing a gasp from Viktor. 

 

“Tell me who's fucking you,” Yuuri breathed in his ear, and he felt Viktor shiver beneath him. 

 

“Yuuri,” he panted. 

 

“Who do you belong to? Who's the only person who can touch you?” 

 

“Yuuri, _fuck_.”

 

Viktor's normally bright eyes were dark with lust, but Yuuri could still see the submissiveness there that had made him want to take control in the first place. It stopped the thought of taking it slow and gentle from even crossing his mind, and he slammed his cock in and out of Viktor at an unforgiving pace. Viktor didn't seem to have a problem with it. He moaned loud and lewd each time Yuuri thrust inside, letting his legs fall further apart to take him all the way in. 

 

Only when Yuuri began to felt the tingle of an approaching orgasm rushing through his body did he finally let go of Viktor's wrists and tell him, "Touch yourself."

 

Viktor wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking furiously and letting his mouth fall open in one long, loud moan. He began to tremble, and the he tensed, body jerking as he came with a loud curse. His ass clenched around Yuuri's cock, but Yuuri fucked him through it, still pounding into him as Viktor went limp beneath him, and that's when Yuuri finally came, back arching and Viktor's name on his tongue.

* * *

"You’ve always stood out to me," Viktor told Yuuri later, once they were both cleaned up and had their breath back. “It’s why I like you.”

 

Yuuri cuddled closer, nose pressed into Viktor's shoulder.

 

"I, of all people, stood out to you." He couldn't help chuckling as he said it. "Maybe it was because I could never land my jumps in sync with the music.” 

 

"Yeah," Viktor said, completely seriously, before he laughed too. "No. You're just different. You do all these amazing things and focus so strongly on your tasks and you have all this amazing confidence..."

 

He trailed off, and Yuuri was glad it was dark so his blush wasn't visible.

 

"I don't know..." Viktor eventually continued. "To me, you just seem to shine."

 

Yuuri smiled against Viktor's shoulder and pulled him closer, feeling like he was basking in his own personal spotlight.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Are you pleased?  
> Late night writing always gets me into my feelings. I'm sure you need tissue now from the blood dripping out of your nose. I'm sorry. I'll make sure they boink again sometime. But it's late here now so no promises!
> 
> Also. . . Don't you love it when Yuuri feels powerful? Eheh.
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read! I like Kudos and comments! Comments makes me write more, honestly. It's like pixie dust for my fingers. (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
> Read, Review, & Move On. :)


End file.
